Along with rapid development of electronics, people have their life increasingly closely correlated with networks and electronic products having various functions. Various applications enriching and facilitating the life of people have emerged constantly as well. In order to enhance the user experience and the sense of immersion during usage of electronic devices, many electronic devices can recognize a user action such as a gesture, and execute a corresponding instruction in response to the recognized action.
Conventionally, the following two approaches are generally adopted in commercial electronic devices to recognize the user action.
In a first approach, an action video of the user is acquired with a camera, and then the user action is recognized through technologies such as dynamic image processing, etc.
In a second approach, a device including a sensor is arranged, and the user action is recognized by obtaining a motion locus of the device.
However the inventors of the disclosure have identified at least the following disadvantages existing in the above approaches.
In the approach of acquiring the action video of the user with the camera and then recognizing the user action through dynamic image processing, there is a considerable response delay due to heavy calculations of the dynamic image processing, and when the user performs a whole action, it is not easy to recognize a slight action of the user, such as wiggling a finger, etc., thus resulting in poor sensitivity.
In the approach of arranging the device including the sensor to recognize the user action, in the case that the user simultaneously performs a whole action and a local action, the motion locus recognized by the device including the sensor is caused by a combination of the whole action and the local action. Interference arising from the whole action may not be removed, and accordingly, the slight local action may not be extracted, thus resulting in poor ability of anti-interference.
Stated otherwise, conventionally, in the case that the user simultaneously performs the whole action and the local action, the interference arising from the whole action may not be removed, and accordingly, the subtle local action may not be extracted, that is, the ability of anti-interference is poor.